


Time

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, hints towards manga but no actual spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: He’s not healing this time.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 29





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got feels from the new star wars and then this happened.

Eren can feel it. Somewhere deep in his bones, his soul, or something beyond this plane of reality. This is the end. Not the end for all, but for him. He can feel deep gashes on his body -- from being exploded, he thinks -- from the nape of his titan. He’s not healing this time.

He knows that he’s breathing his final breaths. Laying among carnage he’d created, he would meet his end. Was it bitter? He couldn’t quite tell, but he was aware of some kind of battle still raging on nearby. Did he even complete his mission?

“Eren!” The voice is familiar. Comforting, even, despite the panicked tone.

She sits beside him, carefully pulling his head onto her lap, pushing stray hairs from his face. “Eren,” she says again.

“Mikasa...” he coughs, his throat dry, “I-I’m sor-”

“No,” Mikasa interrupts, shaking her head, “Don’t apologize. I get it now. Everything you did was to save us... all of us,” she glances behind herself, at the end of the battle. It was essentially over and now they were facing the aftermath. What would come next, none of them knew, but it must be better than what they had been facing until now.

She looks back down at Eren, who’s staring up at her. He looks afraid. Vulnerable. It hurts her to her core. It reminds her of the last time he’d looked at her hopelessly, in front of the Smiling Titan. Running a hand through his hair, she knew this was the final time they would be in this position.

He swallows. This is it. His final chance. He knows that she knows already, but he still hadn’t said it. “Mikasa.”

“Yes?” She smiles softly at him.

“I love you,” his voice is hardly a whisper, but despite the cries of battle ringing out, she hears him loud and clear.

“I love you, too,” she whispers, leaning down and giving him the softest of kisses. Even though it was short, it told a story that spanned Eren and Mikasa’s entire relationship.

Pulling away, Mikasa wipes the tears from her eyes. “Okay, Eren, it’s time to go. You’ve had the entire world depending on you, and you’ve done  _ so _ well. It’s okay to let go,” she smiles sadly.

With a weak nod, Eren’s eyes close as he breathes one last breath.


End file.
